


These Games we Play

by Alexander_Slamilton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is tired of playing games...</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Games we Play

Sirius was in a black leather jacket, his hands were curled around the handle bars of his 1968 Triumph Bonneville. The bike was black and had an equally black leather seat. It flew through the sky with an easy sort of grace that could only come through years of practice. He was on his way to Remus’s house and thought that flying would be not only faster but safer as well; who had ever seen a flying motorbike before? He thought that the deatheaters wouldn’t have seen one before and so, would not be expecting one.   
The entirety of their little group was to meet about a mile down the road from the house on the hill. He was only about half an hour away from the tree but there was a storm gathering on the horizon. He pulled on the breaks and sat upright he took out his wand and placed it on his hand and said, “Point me”. The wand pointed just to the right of him and he swore loudly, though the angle wasn’t too bad he needed to stay directly north and he angled the bike. The headlight flicked on automatically as he put the front of the bike to go down as to avoid the cloud. He pulled up from the dive when he was about two hundred meters above ground.   
Sirius could see the headlights from James’s old beaten up Citroen. It was hideous and Sirius had voiced his opinion on it loudly but James had a family to think about and had sold his old bike to Arthur Weasley. Sirius and Remus were the only ones who hadn’t found a partner yet. James had got Lily in their seventh year and Peter had found Verrada on his trip to Holland a few years earlier. Verrada would staying with her brother who lived near Moony’s so they would be coming in Peter’s Ford, Sirius thought that Lily and Harry had been a bad influence on James; he seemed far too sensible and making far too many ‘good’ decisions. James on the other hand was just as proud of himself as he’d always been. Tonight it was “leave the girls and have a Marauders only night” though Sirius had no girl to leave; he just didn’t find them interesting anymore he hadn’t since 6th year. He dropped his bike down and he swooped down so to come alongside the car. James turned his head and saw Sirius, he grinned and winked at Sirius before putting his foot down and speeding up. Sirius accepted the challenge and revved the bike; he easily caught up with the bright red car and he over took just as they reached the tree where a yellow Pontiac Grand Prix was, headlights on and engine running; steam was covering the windows.  
Sirius got off the bike as James got out of the car. They walked towards each other and embraced, in a very manly way of course.  
“Getting slow there Prongsie” said Sirius.  
“Yeah, yeah. What d’you bet that Remmie is asleep in there?”  
“Five sickles, three knuts” said Sirius, grinning grasping James’s hand.  
The two men walked towards the car, going around either side of it and looking in past the steam. Sirius tapped on the driver’s side window and the man inside it rolled it down. Sirius looked over the top of the car at James and opened his palm asking for his money.   
“You’re betting on whether I was asleep, that was one time!”   
“Yeah, but its a way for me to get money!” said Sirius.  
“Only ‘cause you’re skint, Black” said James.  
“I WORK FOR GOOD, NOT MONEY!” said Sirius.  
“Oh, stop being such a drama queen” said Remus.  
Sirius just stood there in shock, Remus hardly ever shouted and he never took part in the constant teasing in the group so it was a rare and wonderful thing when he did. After they had sopped having a laugh at Sirius’s expense the group became aware of the sound of a car driving up the road, its headlights were making the hedgerows in its wake glow with an eerie sought of light. Remus got out of the car as the bright orange Ford drew up to the tree.   
“Sorry we’re late boys, bit of traffic coming out of Maidenhead” said Peter stepping out and slamming the door shut.   
“S’all right, you’re here now. Verrada you okay to get to your brother’s by yourself?” said Remus.  
“Sure, I’ll meet you back here at around eight tomorrow morning sweetie” she said to Peter.  
“Uh huh, see you there love” he said.   
There was a CRACK as she apparated away. The men looked at eachother then broke out into grins. They each apparated without even looking to see if the others had, this is what grew out of a close relationship spanning ten years.  
They arrived outside Remus’s house on the hill within seconds of each other. The wards had been made so though you couldn’t apparate into the house, none of the boys had trouble getting in. Remus was already walking up the path when he heard the crunch of gravel and turned, still walking backwards, to face Sirius. Sirius gave small start, seeing Remus like that framed around the door of his house with the moonlight shining down on him; he was beautiful. Sirius grinned and caught up with Remus, James and Peter arguing about something to do with the amount of alcohol one could consume before driving in a muggle car.   
Remus opened the front door and stepped in, clicking on the light. The hallway was painted a dark shade of orange with a white carpet. He walked in to the living room from the hallway and lit a fire with a flick of his wand. The other Marauders followed him in and took their places around the low coffee table, all of the apart from Sirius at least; he went to the record player and shifted through the records sitting on the shelf beside it. The wonderful sounds of The Beatles Abbey Road played through the speakers. This was what they had done every Saturday night for the past four years. For Sirius it was a chance for him to try and tell Remus he what he had been meaning to for nearly ten years now but he never would.  
They sat round the table, empty bottles or beer and pizza boxes lay around them; cards were on the table and the boys had a hand of them each.  
“Bust” said Peter.  
“Hit me!” said Sirius and Remus dealt him another card “Again, my good sir” Remus put another card “I’ll stick with this one thanks”  
“Stick” said James.  
“The dealer will stick” said Remus. “lay down your cards gentlemen” they lay the cards face up on the table.   
Sirius had an Queen a 10 and an Ace, James had a Queen and a 9 and Remus had an Ace and a King. He grinned as he lay the cards down but his victory was somewhat dampened by the loud snore that came from Peter. Remus looked down and poked the Marauder in the side. Peter’s head jerked up from the table so fast that his arm knocked over several of the bottles that lay by their feet.   
“I don’t think any of you should drive” said Remus, ever the voice of reason in their group.  
“Shit! I’ve got paperwork due in on Monday, Moody’s gonna kill me!” said James.  
“Christ Prongs even I’ve done that” said Sirius.  
“Aw shit… I should go, I’ll just apparate straight home” he said.  
“I don’t think you should…” said Remus.  
“I’ll be fine Moony, just gimme a sec” James cutting Remus off, he stretched and yawned before getting up from his place on the floor. Remus looked sceptical but let him go anyway.   
“I should head off too” said Peter “Its almost two o’clock. Thanks for the pizza and booze, Moony”   
“No problem” said Moony “see you, Pete”  
“Yeah” Peter left the room, the two men hear him dissaparate with a CRACK! Straight after James.  
Sirius looked at Moony, it was just them, like it always was. This happened every time whenever they had their gatherings at Moony’s house or Sirius’s flat. All the rest of the group would leave but one of the two would stay but this time Sirius got up to leave and Remus caught his arm.  
“Where’re you going?” he said.  
“I- I cant do this anymore Remus, I just cant take it; the games we play the looks the touches the staying over but never quite talking? I just cant”   
“Oh, I- I see. Stay though, tonight, will you?”  
“Why?”  
“Because I need you to” Remus muttered so quietly that Sirius could barely hear.  
“What?”  
“I need you” he said louder.  
“Okay” Sirius said letting Remus pull him back down.  
“I love you, Sirius Black. I love you so damn much” Remus said, Sirius could not believe this was happening, on the night that he had felt most alone; the night that he would normally sleep on Remus’s sofa, he was getting told by the man he had loved since he was just fourteen years old, this was what he had been waiting for.   
“God, I love you too Remus” he said “I love you” and the next thing he knew was Remus’s mouth on his, Remus’s hands running up his body and through his hair and though the record player had stopped its music long ago it didn’t matter because he was hearing a different tune.   
“Bedroom” Remus gasped as Sirius started to kiss down his throat. “I don’t know if I can stand” he added.   
Sirius didn’t stop from his ministrations but continued to lick and suck a Remus’s collar bone. Slowly he picked Remus up and felt him wrap his legs around his waist. They managed to get upstairs like that, how Sirius would never know, soon he was kicking the door to the bedroom and laying Remus down on his back. Sirius was kissing down his collar bone and undoing his shirt buttons with deft fingers. Sirius continued the kissing when the shirt was off, it felt like he couldn’t get enough of Remus. He made his way down the scarred chest until he came to one of the pink nipples. He took the hard nubs into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it; enjoying the mewling sounds that Remus was making. He made his way further down the marred body, tracing the scars with his fingers and kissing sporadically at random places on his torso. He paused at the frayed leather belt, eyes locking on Remus's he met glazed amber eyes and Remus nodded his head and, hands shaking he undid the buckle, he didn't remember being this scared about sex before; but this was Remus this was different. He couldn't just shag and dump like he had done before. Remus wouldn't forgive him, James wouldn't forgive him and Sirius would not forgive himself if he hurt Remus. He met the eyes and pressed a kiss to the belly button. Remus arched his back in to the kiss. Sirius grinned a continued with his task of undoing the belt. Finally the buckle slipped and the belt was pulled off in a rush, the trousers not long after it. Sirius looked down at Remus and pressed another kiss to the head of his aching cock, enjoying the gasping mewling sounds Remus was making, Sirius took the rest of it into his mouth.  
"Sirius, if you keep doing that I'm not going to last long" Remus gasped.  
Sirius chuckled around the cock in his mouth making Remus arch his back in pure pleasure. He ached for something more, something that he was sure Remus would not give him tonight.  
"Sirius, please" Remus said arching his back into an almost impossible angle. "Please"  
"Say it" commanded Sirius.  
"Fuck me" said Remus.  
"As you wish" Sirius gave an almost animalistic grin and licked his way back up Remus's body. Enjoying the moans coming from the man underneath him. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small bottle. He coated his fingers in the stuff and inserted one into Remus. Remus let out a loud groan and wiggled his hips after a few seconds, telling Sirius to move; Sirius complied and pulled the finger almost all the way out before pushing it in again. After five more minutes and two more fingers Sirius deemed Remus ready he aligned his member with the quivering hole and pushed the head in slowly making sure that Remus was alright he started rock his hips and built up a rhythm he managed to keep it for about three minutes when Remus's muscles started to clench around him. It was the final straw and Sirius came, Remus's name on lips. He collapsed on top of Remus and sighed. Remus laughed and pushed him off. Sirius rolled on to his back and looked up at the somewhat cracked ceiling. He grinned when Remus rested his head on his chest. Realisation of what they had done sunk in a few minutes after but there was no thoughts of regret in Sirius's mind, not like there had been with the streams of mindless fucks. Sirius looked over at the man lying on his chest. All the years and time and the endless games and teasing they had had, this moment made it all worth it, every thing.  
"I love you, Remus Lupin" he whispered.  
"I love you too" Remus said into his chest.  
"Finally" said Sirius.  
"Here, here" but Sirius didn't hear it, he had fallen asleep he head rested in soft sandy curls.  
In the morning Sirius awoke to the smell of coffee being wafted under his nose. He remembered what he had done last night and smiled. Finally. He grinned and sat up sharply.  
"Remus, d'you-" he started but Remus cut him off.  
"No, no I don't. Do you?"  
"Nope, you've got me now" he grinned.  
"Good, I'm not letting you leave" Remus smiled.  
They went to Diagon Alley for the Sunday Brunch with the Potters tradition. Sirius looked over at Remus as they went into the Leaky Cauldron, then he grabbed his hand and held it tight. Remus shot a glance at him but smiled and said nothing but held his hand tight. They walked into the pub and through to the other side. They were greeted by the normal Sunday crowds and bright sunlight compared to the mirky pub behind them. They walked to a small cafe down one of the little side alleys. Lily and James were sitting at a table already; little Harry was bouncing up and down on his father's lap shouting "PAFOO" loudly when Sirius and Remus came in to view. James took one look at their entwined hands and laughed.  
"FINALLY, you two. Merlin it took you long enough" He shouted.  
"Well, we weren't that obvious were we?" said Remus.  
"Yes, yes you were; even in school" said Lily.  
"Even Peter found out about it" James laughed.  
"Oh dear Merlin. Is there no one who figured it out but us?" said Sirius  
"Nope, why do you think that everyone always paired you two together?" said Lily.  
"I thought it was because I was a good influence on him" said Remus.  
"Nope, it was because everyone was waiting for you two to get together." said James  
"Heres to the friends who never did, then" said Sirius.  
Despite the happy last few days, there was still a war on and Sirius knew that it was only a matter of time before something happened to one of them. He knew, deep down that this couldn't last but, he'd die before he would betray any of his friends. He wouldn't give up, not until he drew his last breath or said his last words, no, his love for Remus and his loyalty to all of his friends would get him through this. The storm had arrived and they had met it and would keep fighting till the very end.


End file.
